


Together

by Dreamsofnever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her resurrection, Sara finds out what happened to Nyssa and goes to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Fandom Stocking for Navaan. Hope you enjoy it as much as I love your fics :)

Anyone who told you that living was easy was lying. Sara had gotten more than her fair share of second chances in this life. But this... this took the cake. It would seem that Laurel loved her too much to let her go. She didn't understand why her big sister still loved her like she did, but it was an anchor that kept Sara from getting lost in the rage that she'd come back with. 

Love. Love was the one thing that kept calling her back. Whether it was visiting her mother in Central City or storming the gates at Nanda Parbat to take on Malcolm and free Nyssa. Once Laurel had told her what happened to Nyssa, Sara couldn't think of anything else but planning out her siege. As it turned out, it didn't take all of that. Oliver exerted some leverage over Malcolm-and boy was she going to have to ask more about that at some point. 

Eventually, Nyssa was released and Sara met her just outside the League compound. Nyssa straightened up and stared her down. 

"Sara?" That soft accent held a touch of disbelief as Nyssa stared. "Is it really you?" 

Sara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. There was a part of her that knew it wasn't fair to keep leaving Nyssa and returning to her. And there was a part of her that couldn't help but feel that maybe this was always the way. That maybe she'd always return to Nyssa, no matter how many reasons she had to leave. 

"It's me, Nyssa," she said. "I'm back. Whatever that means." 

Nyssa continued to stare at Sara, that look that seemed to see right through her. Finally, there was an almost imperceptible nod and Nyssa stepped forward, holding her hand out to take Sara's. 

"It means that we figure that out together," Nyssa offered. 

And like that, the darkness receded just a little. It wasn't gone-Sara wasn't sure if it would ever be fully gone. But it was banished to the back of her mind as she smiled. 

"Together. Yeah, I like the sound of that."


End file.
